


Of Maids and Linen Closets

by SentientMist (formallyintroduced)



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-22
Updated: 2011-01-22
Packaged: 2017-10-15 00:12:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/155033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/formallyintroduced/pseuds/SentientMist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>There was a faint click and a sharp gasp as the door swung open.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Maids and Linen Closets

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Sanctuary Porn Battle](http://community.livejournal.com/sfa_pornbattle/6282.html?page=3&view=67722#comments). Prompt = "caught"

They stumbled down the hall together, and she blindly reached for the nearest door, pushing him into the small closet, moving them out of the open hallway. He captured her lips as her fingers fumbled for the catch of his trousers, moaning into the kiss when he kneaded a breast through the material of her dress.

They were wearing too much clothing for this.

Pressing against him, she pinned him to the wall, deepening the kiss. He allowed her control, and she enjoyed dominating him. This was the game they played.

She whispered her encouragement as he read her silent demand, slowly peeling off her dress. Moments later, the rest of her clothes followed the dress to the floor.

Pushing his jacket off, she worked a finger under the collar of his shirt, popping the first button. "You're not showing enough skin yet," she offered in a breathy whisper.

He chuckled, pressing an absurdly chaste kiss to her cheek, given their current position. "Then what are you waiting for, my dear?" he murmured quietly, "Undress me."

"I plan on it."

Making short work of the remaining buttons, she dragged her fingernails across his sensitive nipples, smirking as he gasped involuntarily. Her nails continued up his chest, lightly scraping across his shoulders as she pushed the shirt off, letting it fall behind him.

Shoving his pants down just enough to give her access, she roughly massaged the bulge of his erection through too thin material. He groaned, and she relieved him of his underwear as well, slender fingers wrapping around his cock, tugging gently as she stroked her fingers against him.

Two fingers slid between her legs, pressing firmly against her center in retaliation. She pulled him closer for another deep kiss, moaning into his mouth at the sensation, widening her stance to give him more room to maneuver.

There was a faint click and a sharp gasp as the door swung open, and three startled pairs of eyes met in a mix of confusion and frustration.

Breaking the staring contest, Helen's eyes roamed over James' form, dropping to his throbbing length, warm against her palm, his hand still pressed between her thighs. A blush slowly began creeping up her chest and across her cheeks, flushed with more than arousal now.

The door was hastily shut as she looked back up; the stunned maids hurried footsteps echoing, far louder than they really were.

As she met his gaze once more, her startled embarrassment dissolved into amusement, and she leaned forward, resting her cheek on his shoulder, chuckling faintly. Her thumb brushed over the tip of his cock, and she whispered against his neck, voice low and playful, "My dear Watson, I believe it might be time we move this to my bed. Otherwise she may decide she wishes to join us."

"I'd prefer the butler," he managed, breathlessly, as she tightened her fingers around him.

Her eyes danced when she laughed, pulling back slightly. "Of course you would. Perhaps we could arrange-"

She trailed off with a breathless cry as he crooked his fingers, the tips slipping between her folds, teasing her entrance. He was an artist with his hands.

"Enough," she moaned, releasing him and offering her hand. "Come."

"I intend to."

She rolled her eyes, but she was smirking. "Cheeky."

"If you only knew what you did to me, Helen Magnus," he murmured tenderly, pulling her back against him.

"I have a reasonable idea," she whispered, hand automatically falling back to his crotch.

"It's so much more than that, love."

Turning her so that her back was pressed to his chest, one hand held her firmly in place as the other roamed across her stomach before slipping back between her legs, rubbing gently.

Her knees nearly buckled when his thumb circled her clit.

"More," she whispered, arching her back.

"As the lady wishes."

Using two fingers to part her folds, he slid a third inside her, slowly stroking in and out, his thumb occasionally making a lazy circuit around her swollen clit. His fingers created an absolutely delicious friction, and she pushed back into him. The movement caused his cock to slide between her legs, slipping against her, impossibly hard, and she moaned low in her throat.

Sex with James had always been exquisite, so much more than physical.

She tipped her head back to catch his eye. "I want all of you tonight, James."

Pressing a warm kiss to her temple, he nodded his acquiescence.

She gasped sharply as two fingers were thrust coarsely inside her, sagging against him as her knees gave way.

Reclaiming his hand, he guided her to the floor, kneeling behind her, the small space barely large enough to accommodate their shift in position. He slid into her almost painfully slowly, gripping her thighs hard enough to leave marks as he pulled her closer, forcing himself deeper.

Bending over her, he murmured against her back, "I want you to let go, Helen."

He waited for her eager nod before thrusting into her, slowly at first, his every movement tightly controlled. The familiar warmth pooled in her lower body, spreading like fire. His smooth strokes became more erratic as he too lost himself in sensation, and she cried out, muscles tensing around him, drawing him to his own release.

He collapsed on top of her, his softening cock slipping free of her body.

They lay in the floor, spent and exhausted, both breathing heavily, until he wrapped his arms tightly around her, kissing her neck just behind her ear.

"Bed now, perhaps, or shall I get the butler?" he offered smugly, rolling onto his side next to her.

Her laughter filled the tiny room. It was a small wonder this was the first time they had been caught.


End file.
